


Welcome to Westview, Teddy Altman

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Gen, Magic, Pokemon, Runaway alien prince, Teddy is a part of westview, car crash, westview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: AU where Billy and Tommy meet Teddy in the Westview anomaly after Teddy runs away from the Kree/Skrull war to Earth
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Teddy Altman, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Tommy Shephard & Teddy Altman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Billy had the feeling something was going on. It panged in his mind, screaming in a blind grasp for help like that unfortunate time their dad cried for help amongst those soldiers. At the time, their mom had rushed to his aid and returned dad to them completely fine. He had suggested they all go to the Halloween carnival down on Oak Road.

But, it was currently 2:49 a.m according to his Pokemon Alarm Clock. Their mom and dad had long gone to sleep and Tommy had just gotten in trouble for being up past bedtime. Of course, he had been up eating all of their Fruity Pebbles and watching horror movies with Uncle Pietro. This was much more important.

But, was it really? Billy frowned, trying to focus on that cry for help. It was drawing closer and closer, growing more and more desperate as they rushed away from…something...

Billy’s thoughts flashed to the soldiers. He shivered, his pulse quickening. Someone else was being attacked by the soldiers. 

A light flooded his bedroom window. Billy rushed to it, seeing a streak of yellow, burning light cut through the sight. Relief flooded him quickly only to be replaced with curiosity..

He was wrong. It was a UFO. 

I wish I was closer. 

Suddenly, he was on the roof, the rough shingles biting into his bare feet. He turned his attention upward as that streak cut through the starry night. It drew closer and closer as it seemed bound to crash down closer and closer to Westview. Billy watched in anticipation and wondered what aliens might look like. 

But as the burning streak seemed so close to finally touching down, a flash of red lit the night and the UFO was gone. Billy frowned up at the sky. 

CRASH! 

Billy whipped around to look down at the street in front of their house. A grey minivan was smashed into the telephone pole. It reminded Billy of his old toy accordion the way the van’s metal folded into wrinkles. Lazy wisps of smoke bellowed out from the crushed hood. 

“Mom.” He said shakily, his eyes glued to the wreck. Once he turned away, he stared at their empty rooftop. 

I wish I was with Mom. 

Suddenly, Billy was in their parent’s bedroom. His mother and father awake quickly and respond with worry, rushing out in pajamas and bathrobes. 

Tommy and Pietro were already crowding around the wreck unsurprisingly. By the time, Wanda, Vision, and Billy joined, a blonde woman was climbing out of the front seat. The woman, Mrs. Altman, trembled from the crash. Vision offered to call an ambulance, but she quickly denied it. 

While their parents talked to Mrs. Altman, the back door of the van slid open. A small head of blonde hair poked out. 

“Mom?” 

“Oh my god, Teddy!” Mrs. Altman rushed to scoop the boy into a hug. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” 

Both Teddy and Mrs. Altman were miraculously fine. How lucky for them for such a bad crash, Vision commented drily. Wanda thanked the stars, holding her chest.

Billy though was busy staring at the blond boy in his mother’s arms. The boy looked back at him, his blue eyes full of...something. 

“Are you an alien?” Billy blurts out. 

“Billy!” Wanda scolded. “Don’t call Teddy names. He just went through something very hard and I’m sure name calling is the last thing he wants. Besides, he is most certainly not an alien.” Wanda stressed that last part, and Mrs. Altman laughed despite herself. 

“I’m not an alien. I’m Theodore.” Teddy responded. Whatever was in his eye was gone now. 

“Way to be a nerd, nerdosaurus.” Tommy teased. Billy shoved him back. “Ignore him. I’m the cool twin, Tommy.”

“I’m Billy, and I am too cool.” Billy argued. The two fell into a familiar bickering that Teddy could only stare at with wide (empty) eyes.

Mrs. Altman and Vision talked a bit before Wanda urged them all back inside. Vision and Wanda took Mrs. Altman into the kitchen to sort things out while she delegated Pietro to put the twins back to bed. 

So naturally, they stayed up past their bedtime, all four of them spread amongst the living room watching early morning cartoon reruns. Teddy was quiet at first where the twins and Pietro quipped and bickered as they usually did. But then, Pokemon’s theme started playing, and Teddy started excitedly singing the lyrics along with the twins. 

It turned out he not only knew the theme song; he knew the Poke Rap as well and collected the cards, claiming to have all 151 cards. Even Tommy was impressed. 

“So, you are a Pokemon master.” Pietro cut in in an exaggerated voice, giving a bow. “You are mighty, but you’ll never catch the ultimate pokemon.”

Teddy blinked in confusion. 

“Pietro. Pietro.” Pietro mimicked the cry of a pokemon before he started to run. Tommy squealed, crying out for them to get him. Pietro ran -slow enough for them to see oddly enough. Tommy was able to tackle onto him quickly while Teddy and Billy patted Pietro claiming him captured between excited giggles. 

“What are you boys still doing up?” Wanda asked, less out of anger and more of amusement. Still, Billy and Tommy stood up straight, their humor gone. “It’s way past your bedtimes.” 

“Mom, we’re ten. We’re too old for bedtime.” Tommy whined. Wanda raised an eyebrow at him. “Plus, Teddy is here, and he’s cool unlike Billy.”

“Hey!” Billy pouted. 

“Be nice to your brother, Tommy, and get back in bed. I mean it.” Wanda insisted. 

“Can Teddy sleepover then? Please?” Billy asked. 

“Yeah! Can he stay? Pretty please, mom!” Both the twins begged. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I’ll have to talk to his mother.” Wanda said, but her tone sounded so amused Billy was sure she could convince Mrs. Altman. Sure enough after a few minutes, Wanda happily announced that Teddy was staying for the night so long as they hurry back to bed.

“Come on, you can sleep in my room.” Billy said, tugging him towards the stairs. “No, he should sleep in my room.” Tommy whined, tugging on his other arm. Before they could get into another argument, Pietro put his hands on both of them. 

“Why don’t you guys take downstairs and I’ll take one of your beds? That way, you can get that early anime block on Channel 7.” He dropped his voice down so only they could hear. All three eagerly nodded. A few sleeping bags and blankets later, the kids were “sleeping” in the living room as the adults sorted out Mrs. Altman’s accommodations for the night. Once they were gone, the kids hurried to quietly turn on the television and turn to Channel 7. 

Meanwhile, Wanda smiled up in bed once more, planning out what tomorrow would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

They never really saw Mrs. Altman after that. When Billy or Tommy begged to go bug Teddy at his house, Wanda had dismissed them, saying that Mrs. Altman was far too busy to watch them.

However, that didn’t mean that they didn’t not see Teddy. In fact, Teddy was over at the Maximoff house more often than not. He always seemed to be on the same wavelength as they played, thinking of games before Billy could speak them or keeping up with Tommy when the two got into a chase. 

It was honestly a bit strange. Billy couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Maybe, it was the fact that only Uncle Pietro could keep up with Tommy or how only Wanda held that sort of hold on their minds. 

Billy looked at Teddy, his eyes locked on the screen before them. He was on the edge of the couch and buttoned mashing out combos as Link shouted on the living room television. Billy slowed his own mashing. 

Empty...Empty...his blue eyes are empty. 

The feeling crawled up his skin, the feeling similar to an electric shock. He itched at his mind and demanded his attention towards Teddy. He tried to focus on it, to figure out just why-

“Yes!” Teddy smiled widely, pumping his Wii Remote upward. Onscreen, Link stood victorious while Samus went flying smack dab into the screen. Billy blinked, looked at the screen, and groaned. 

“No! What?” 

Teddy gave him a cheeky smile and a friendly bump. 

“Sucks to suck, bro.” Tommy added simply, laid out on the living room floor. Billy kicked his foot out at him. 

“He doesn’t suck. He just needs to work on his combos. Here.” Teddy scooted closer and showed his controller. He pressed out combinations slowly, letting Billy get a hang of the different melee actions as Teddy understood it. 

This was why Billy liked Teddy. Billy couldn’t keep up with Tommy on a good day, and it usually ended with Tommy making fun of him for being slow. But, not Teddy. Teddy was nice and fun and full of little secrets about the things he liked-

So, why did his eyes bug him so dang much? 

A staticky sensation took over his hands similar to the one he felt when he stopped his brother. His eyes widened at the blue wiggly woos starting to wisp off of his hands. With a gasp, he shoved them into the couch cushions, dropping the controller to the floor. 

“Are you ok?” Teddy asked, leaving just a bit closer. The sensation worsened with his closeness. It practically screamed that something was there. And yet, he still didn’t know what.

Something with those empty eyes?

Billy looked at him and realized just that Teddy felt like that something. Something was up, he knew it. The events of the night they met ran through his mind. He felt so close to something…

Then, the Smash Brothers theme blared through the television speakers. 

“Hey!” Tommy turned to Billy and stuck his tongue out. He pointedly pressed a button on the claimed remote, starting a new fight as Sonic. Billy swiped at the remote, edging over Teddy to grab the remote. Tommy whined and pulled against Billy, both twins whining at Teddy to help.

Teddy didn’t react at all despite being stuck between them.

In came Wanda in the nick of time, just as the boys had just started to wrestle. 

“Boys! Boys!” 

The twins froze mid tussle, locked in each other’s grip. They quickly untangled themselves from each other and started complaining about each other to their mother. Wanda shook her head as the stories built up and their voices got more frantic and disruptive of each other. 

“Ok, Ok!” Wanda waved her hands. “From what I’m getting...Billy, you need to share with your brother. Tommy, you can’t keep teasing your brother like this. You two have a guest over. How do you think Teddy feels with you two fighting?” 

The two looked over at Teddy. He looked a bit uncomfortable, his eyes bouncing between the twins and to Wanda. 

His empty, empty eyes…

“Sorry, Teddy.” Tommy said. Billy blinked but slowly followed suit. 

“It’s ok.” Teddy said, a small smile on his face. He held his remote towards Billy. “You can take this one if you want.” 

“Thanks.” Billy took it. Their fingers brushed, and that electric spark crawled up his skin once more. Billy looked towards his mother on reflex, finding her eyes were glued to him. 

A slow smile grew on her face. “Aw, that’s sweet, Teddy.” Wanda moved behind the couch and rustled his hair. Teddy shrieked and swatted playfully at Wanda. “You two can learn a thing from him.” 

Wanda looked between the two, her eyes lingering on Billy. Her lively, lively eyes made his skin itch as she turned away, claiming she had a pot roast to go check on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> There may or may not be more. We'll have to see how my writing wind goes
> 
> EY NERDS IM COMMISSIONING MY FRIEND FOR SOME WICCLING FANART GO CHECK OUT SONIC_RIDER ON INSTA IF YOU WANT SOME SWEET FANART OR TO CHECK OUT SOME SWEET ART
> 
> [Rider’s Wiccling Art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLs3RmtHlpG/?igshid=1sagc9v31u466)
> 
> [Catch me on my insta](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLt1PoxFnsI/?igshid=1ac4n28wnp4hc)


End file.
